


sparkling youth

by maboroshishi, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Doomed Relationship, M/M, Underage Sex, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Известный факт: люди не приземляются на четыре лапы.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Konoha Akinori
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	sparkling youth

Коноха встречает Дайшо в лучший период своей жизни, в славные семнадцать. Ироничные, жестокие и безапелляционные. Коноха на этот славный период жизни, с удовольствием, ушел бы в кому. 

До следующей жизни.

В которой бы его не спасли.

Дайшо незаметно утаскивает бутылку виски из бара и тянет Коноху за руку, подальше от суеты пышного приема в честь открытия очередного отеля. Коноха за бесконечные семнадцать лет уже насмотрелся этих приемов, но впервые сердце бьется так сильно — от ощущения пальцев на запястье.

Их жизнь расписана по пунктам родителями, утверждена еще до того, как они научились говорить. Коноха видел мельком среди разодетой толпы свою будущую невесту: она учится в той же школе для богатеньких отпрысков, что и Коноха с Дайшо, но на пару классов младше. Их отцы давно спланировали будущее совместного — в перспективе — бизнеса за счет жизней своих детей. Конохе заранее жаль эту милую девочку, особенно в тот момент, когда он забирает в лифте бутылку из рук Дайшо и слизывает с его губ алкоголь. 

Ложь. О ней он вообще не думает.

Они закрываются в одном из пустых люксов на седьмом этаже, Коноха тянет Дайшо на пол, а по ощущениям — на дно пропасти, не давая включить свет, седлает его колени. Они целуются, как обезумевшие, Дайшо вытаскивает его рубашку из брюк, лезет ладонями к ребрам, сжимает талию. Коноха зарывается пальцами в уложенные волосы, убирает со лба челку, усмехается пьяно. 

— Как жаль, что мы так поздно встретились, — он облизывает уголок губ, и Дайшо, похоже, не с первого раза понимает смысл сказанного.

— Поздно? — манерно выгибает бровь, фыркает насмешливо. — Закон говорит, что мы все еще дети.

Коноха смеется: конечно, дети, а потом подается бедрами плавно и сильно, вынуждая Дайшо резко выдохнуть, сжать пальцы на талии. 

— Я не о возрасте. Я... О времени? Это, к сожалению, не всегда взаимосвязано.

Дайшо перевелся к ним только в этом году, когда его отец решил сосредоточиться на делах в Токио и перевез с собой семью. Коноха, в свою очередь, не рассказывал ему о своем прошлом, и Дайшо не задавал вопросов.

Теперь он ловит какой-то острый рассинхрон в широкой улыбке и вязком взгляде. 

— А что со временем? — Дайшо расстегивает маленькие пуговицы на рубашке Конохи, но глаз не отводит.

Коноха усмехается и цепляет его подбородок кончиком пальца, прижимается губами. Он целует медленно и глубоко, подавляя любые попытки перехватить инициативу. Кружит бедрами, притирается, доводя до головокружения, протискивается рукой за пояс брюк Дайшо. Коноха отстраняется, напоследок оттягивая зубами его нижнюю губу.

— Я бы отдал тебе все мое первое, — мажет влажно по скуле, проговаривает щекотно в ухо, а Дайшо слышно приглушенное отчаяние.

Никаких серьезных тем и разговоров — такое у их затянувшейся игры правило. 

Неужели кто-то еще мечтает о трепетной юношеской любви?

Дайшо сдергивает, наконец, рубашку с его плеч, прижимается губами к ключице, прикусывает нежную кожу — Коноха дышит шумно, запрокидывает голову, открывая шею. Дайшо не нужно приглашать дважды. 

— Кому-то повезло больше, чем мне, — усмехается он, возвращаясь к разговору. 

— И мне. — Коноха подмигивает и расстегивает ему ремень напряженными пальцами.

Дайшо вспоминает, как Коноха шутил однажды, что его отец работает с любителями молоденьких мальчиков, — и складывает два и два. У некоторых людей улыбка — способ выжить и не рассыпаться на части на глазах у всего мира.

— Я украл первый поцелуй у твоей невесты, — выпаливает зачем-то Дайшо. 

Коноха замирает и смотрит потерянно ровно две секунды, а потом смеется, и в смехе его Дайшо слышит истерику. 

Он не понимает, зачем сказал это, но понимает, зачем целовал ее. У каждого свои маленькие тайны.

Слишком взрослые поломанные дети. Ослепительно красивые в своих увечьях.

Коноха давит ладонью на грудь, укладывая Дайшо на пол — и снимает через голову не до конца расстегнутую рубашку.

Внизу грохочет живая музыка, вечеринка в самом разгаре; на седьмом этаже кроме них — гулкая тишина. Коноха даже хочет, чтобы кто-то их услышал: он настолько громкий, что жаль пропадать представлению — такой шикарный получился бы скандал. Отец бы оценил.

Они перебираются на кровать, и сказать точно, какого цвета постельное белье в этой темноте, сложно, но Коноха уверен: он, распластанный на новеньких дорогих простынях, выглядит прекрасно. Дайшо мучительно медленно скользит ладонью по его бедру, животу, груди, шее. Когда пальцы касаются губ, Коноха усмехается, берет их в рот, скользит языком, втягивает щеки. И Дайшо ловит себя на мрачной мысли, что понимает того _любителя молоденьких мальчиков_ , — больше всего он хочет сейчас, чтобы будущую невесту Конохи переехал грузовик. Цена спокойствия одной больной души — мертвая невинная девочка?

Он подсовывает Конохе подушку под поясницу и срывается, трахая его в быстром жестком темпе. Он смотрит, как тот закатывает глаза, как дышит ртом, как не сдерживается на особо резких толчках и кричит, как остро контрастируют пшеничные растрепанные волосы с темной тканью простыней, и гонит от себя назойливую мысль.

Они лежат на кровати, лениво допивая все ту же бутылку виски. Коноха ловит пальцами тонкую полоску лунного света в пустоте над собой. 

Говорить они не умеют, немые нелепые дети. Зато умеют заставить друг друга не думать ни о чем.

Дайшо бы предложил ему сбежать, если бы это работало в их омерзительном мире.

— Первые поцелуи и первый секс переоценивают. — Коноха все так же играется со светом. — Такая глупость.

— Ты мне комплимент так издалека пытаешься сделать или что? — усмехается Дайшо.

Коноха молчит какое-то время, задумчиво жует нижнюю губу. 

— Пытаюсь сказать, что у меня, в теории, есть еще кое-что первое, что, в теории, важнее. Хочется верить, что хотя бы оно не переоценено. 

Дайшо чувствует, как падает, проваливается спиной вниз. Такие страшные слова на букву «л». 

И...

 _«Я бы отдал тебе все мое первое»._

Известный факт: люди не приземляются на четыре лапы.

А хоронят их потом в закрытом гробу.

— В теории, — повторяет Дайшо, глядя в потолок. 

— В теории, — подтверждает Коноха. 

— В теории, я бы сбежал с тобой хоть на край света. В любой момент, Акинори.

Коноха судорожно выдыхает, отходит к окну. Вытаскивает из брошенных на пол брюк сигареты, открывает окно. Поворачивается, забираясь на подоконник. Он смотрит в глаза Дайшо целую, кажется, вечность, пока докуривает сигарету до фильтра. 

Какая, в сущности, разница, в каком ты гробу, если в конце все равно гореть в печи.


End file.
